


Take a Break

by Aurora Danvers (Shadowed_Aurora)



Series: CarolNat Halloween [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowed_Aurora/pseuds/Aurora%20Danvers
Summary: Carol Danvers convinces Natasha Romanoff to take a break from her work and try out some creative stress relief. Angel-esque AU where both of them have wings. Supernatural AU prompt for Day 3 of CarolNat Halloween Week.





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on a full, original novel where some humans learned to do magic and found out how to "spread their wings", literally, and society broke into factions that function just above anarchical chaos. I thought for the supernatural prompt, I would throw Carol and Natasha into this world. Natasha has taken over as the leader of their faction. Carol is in charge of training their army.

Carol sat perched on the arm of the couch, admiring Natasha's deep red wings. She could never get over the beauty of the dark ruby feathers jutting from her back. They look like the last vestiges of a sunset. Beautiful and awe-inspiring, even if they were ruffling in agitation as she stared.

"What do you want, Danvers?" Natasha finally acknowledged Carol's presence, even though she'd been in her office for nearly five minutes now. Nat still didn't look up from the paper she was writing on. So Carol waited her out. Enjoying the view.

Thirty seconds later, Carol was rewarded with Natasha's sigh as she set the pen down to look up at her. "Yes, Carol?" She switched to the more familiar name, sensing this wasn't about business.

Carol grinned, "You look like you could use a break, babe." Carol hopped off the desk, letting her own wings unfurl now that she wasn't cramped against the wall. Her muted gold wings complimented Natasha's red ones, the sun to her sunset.

Natasha shook her head at Carol's approach, "Not now, Carol. I'm busy. We're not prepared for an all-out battle with the other factions. We haven't mastered a single flight formation, training for hand-to-hand takes months of practice, and we're running dangerously low on supplies. We can't expect anyone to fight if we can't feed them--" Carol finally made it behind the desk to cut off Natasha's tirade with her lips devouring her next words. Instead of pulling away, Natasha moaned, deepening the kiss. Carol obliged, sliding into Natasha's lap for a better angle, nipping Nat's bottom lip before sliding her tongue across it.

Carol pulled away once they were both breathing hard. "Staring at those papers longer won't fix anything. Take a break with me, Nat." Carol touched her forehead to Natasha's.

Natasha raised her eyebrows. "Aren't you the one who's supposed to be training my army?" She tossed back.

Carol smirked, "They're taking a break. They need time to regroup. They'll come back stronger this afternoon. So... I've got a few hours to kill. And a beautiful woman right here who looks like she could use a break too..."

"You're impossible, Danvers." Natasha sighed, but she had a fond grin on her face.

"But that's why you love me," Carol leaned back in for a quick kiss before hopping off her lap, dragging Natasha up with her to stand. "Now, I have a very important question for you, Commander."

"Yes, Captain?" Natasha mirrored Carol's formal reference to her rank.

"You think your wings could keep you up if I eat you out in the sky?" Carol smirked, gaze challenging.

Natasha raised her eyebrows, hiding the lust that shot through her at Carol's suggestion. "Think you could eat me out well enough for that to happen, while keeping your wings beating?"

Carol grabbed Natasha's hand, dragging her to the door. "Well, there's only one way to find out, isn't there?"

\---

Both women made a valiant effort, but neither could truly enjoy the experience while distracted by flying. They ended up in a patch of grass, were Carol had tackled Natasha to the ground, lips almost instantly finding her clit, pulling it hard and deep until Natasha moaned. Carol held her legs open, using her tongue to dip into Natasha's core, matching her deep groan as she reveled in Natasha's musky taste. She sped up her movements, thrusting her tongue deep, her hands wandering up to play with Natasha's nipples until she felt her pussy tighten around her tongue. Carol used one hand to stroke Natasha's clit as she cried out, arching into Carol's eager mouth. As she came down, Carol grinned, leaving a wet kiss on each of Natasha's still trembling thighs before snuggling up next to her in the grass.

"So... airborne cunnilingus, not really a thing," Carol mused.

Natasha chuckled, "Guess we'll have to join the mile high club another way."

Carol sat up suddenly, "What if you ride my strap while I keep both of us up?!"

Natasha rolled over to look at Carol. "What's up with you wanting to get me off in the clouds? This was perfectly fine on the ground."

Carol shrugged, unabashed, "I bet Clint that I could get you off in the air."

"You what!?" Natasha sat up to face Carol.

"He claims he's done it three times now, all with different girls."

"I--he--" it wasn't often Natasha was at a loss for words, "I mean, good for fucking Clint, but why the hell did you have to bring me into this?"

Carol shrugged, "You seemed like you'd have the most control. Not to mention I love watching your face as I get you off, Commander."

Natasha was shaking her head, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you only like fucking me because I'm the most powerful person at the compound."

Carol laughed, "Well that, and you're hot as hell."

Natasha join in her laugh, "You're not so bad yourself." 

Carol sobered up a bit, grin still plastered on her face though, "So can we try again with my strap?"

"I don't think that's why we have these wings, Danvers," Natasha said dryly.

"Yeah but like...we do have them, so why not make the most of them?" Carol narrowed her eyes at Natasha, daring her to agree.

Natasha let out a defeated sigh. "Fine. But only because I want to deflate Clint's ego."

"Yes!" Carol kissed Natasha quickly before flying off back to the compound.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, they were both naked flying around. And neither of them regret it.


End file.
